


【超蝙】现代吸血鬼能收获爱情吗

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, M/M, 自设平行世界
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: ——时代变了，阿尔弗雷德。OOC且自设极多。2020.6.26首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 甜文合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 7





	【超蝙】现代吸血鬼能收获爱情吗

布鲁斯曾经只是一个普通的富家子弟——哦，或者准确一点，是一个超级富有但依然呆在罪恶之城哥谭搞慈善事业的家族的继承人。不过那些伟大的理想多半要等到他成年以后再继承。作为一个孩子，他每天最大的烦恼就是怎么逃脱无聊的学校作业并从阿尔弗雷德那多讨几块小甜饼。  
但这一切终止于八岁那年小巷里的两声枪响。他眼睁睁看着珍珠沾满鲜血滚落一地，从指缝中溜走，就像父母的生命。  
——然后他本该原地飞升的爹就趁凶手刚跑尸体还热乎突然翻身而起拉过旁边老婆的脖子就是一口，还啃了老长时间完全不顾旁边亲儿子三观都要被震碎了。  
“我那是在做血族转换的重要仪式好吗！我要是回头管你，玛莎就凉透了！”托马斯表示他才没有假公济私。  
“我是在震惊这个吗？我是在震惊为什么你当胸中了一枪又活了咬了妈妈一口她也活了然后你俩又都死了葬礼之后又突然出现在庄园说什么幸好之前在坟墓里挖了地道！”布鲁斯惊魂未定，“我在警察局里都不知道该不该哭。”  
“哦我的宝贝，”玛莎一把把布鲁斯揽在怀里，“是爸爸妈妈的错。我们本来应该在你身边安慰你的，你肯定被这场枪击案吓坏了吧！”她爱怜地揉揉儿子的头，“不怕了，我们都在。”  
“……这不是重点啊……”布鲁斯有气无力地蹭蹭玛莎偏凉的皮肤，“你们是不是应该跟我解释一下吸血鬼的问题——我以为那只是个故事。”  
“我原打算等你大一些再说的，没想到会有这种意外。”托马斯郑重地坐直，“其实韦恩家族是吸血鬼贵族。”  
“……吸血鬼进化了这么久早就不怕阳光大蒜和没有附魔的银器了，吸血的时候也可以自由控制是否转化，但同时贵族们不再轻易接受血食，他们视随便咬人为低劣的兽性，真正的贵族只会咬自己的爱人——或者起码是一时的爱人。”阿尔弗雷德放下童话书给小布鲁斯换了睡前故事，“托马斯老爷在少年游历中被狼人攻击，在回家的路上晕倒，是玛莎夫人救了他。他们一见钟情，迅速坠入爱河，在先进魔法的帮助下有了你。”  
“这故事完全可以收录进童话书了。”布鲁斯松手放开原本为惊悚鬼故事准备的被子，不满地吐槽，“我爱听童话不意味着我愿意被当小孩糊弄好吧，给我讲讲真实情况嘛。”  
阿尔弗雷德不赞同地瞪他，“这就是真实情况。”  
“怎么可能有人随随便便就爱上一个受伤昏倒的陌生人？还有什么少年游历、狼人攻击、美女救英雄，从上个世纪开始爱情小说就不这么写了。”布鲁斯的吐槽在老管家的注视中戛然而止，他咳了咳，“那……我到底是吸血鬼还是人呐？”  
“按照魔法惯例，你会在成年时从人身变成吸血鬼，独自远行增长见识，然后遇到一个会让你冰冷心脏重新跳动的真爱，与她度过幸福的一生——像托马斯老爷和玛莎夫人一样，在凡人的身份死亡后，永远地……“  
“埋在一起？”布鲁斯翻了个小白眼，“阿福，这些话是你从哪本书上抄的？”  
“吸血鬼教育手册，由五位吸血鬼公爵联合出版，兼具实用性与权威性，我倒背如流。”阿尔弗雷德自豪地回答，“以及如果你想念老爷夫人的话，可以挖出来说说话。”  
布鲁斯恶寒，“不！”

“您真的不再考虑一下吗？”  
“不。”布鲁斯坚定地回答。  
“您认真的？我的意思是——蝙蝠怪？这让我想到那些浑身长毛还说不明白话的的低级狼人。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“太可怕了。”  
“这就是我的目的，哥谭需要恐惧。”布鲁斯伸手，“现在，请把领结给我。我还有一个宴会要赴——我有点饿了。”  
阿尔弗雷德叹了一口气，把东西递给他，“我们历史上哪怕最臭名昭著的浪荡子也不会这么频繁地更换情人，哪怕最不学无术的小混混也不会跑出去装神弄鬼。”  
“我才没有装神弄鬼，我就是。”布鲁斯在镜前最后拨弄了一下自己的领子，转过身，“而且我没有频繁更换情人，我只是说了几句漂亮话换几顿保证自己不饿死的饭而已。”  
“那才不是简单的进食！”阿尔弗雷德严肃地纠正他，“那是爱之吻！”  
“那就是在吃饭。”布鲁斯又一次摆出了当初坚持做蝙蝠侠时的那副油盐不进的表情。  
阿尔弗雷德压着自己的气愤，“我希望您以后对着韦恩庄园的女主人也能这么说。”  
“女主人——能让我冰冷心脏重新跳动的真爱？就算这种所谓的真爱真的存在，你又怎么确定她会爱上我？”布鲁斯轻轻哼了一声，“时代变了，阿尔弗雷德。我打赌蝙蝠侠坠入爱河的可能性都比布鲁斯韦恩大。”  
然后布鲁斯就被打脸了——其实算起来吸血鬼这么魔幻的生物都存在了，那么再出现一段上世纪爱情小说的套路应该也不足为奇。  
“韦恩先生！韦恩先生！”小记者抓住机会凑上来亮出证件，“克拉克肯特，星球日报。”  
布鲁斯只觉一股温柔甜蜜的香气透过对面人的皮肤扑面而来，让他恨不得立刻把那个不自知的猎物就地按倒喝个痛快——所以这才是贵族不肯随便吸血的原因吧！有饮料谁会选择凉白开？  
“布鲁斯韦恩。”布鲁斯迅速展现了自己强大的修养，他漫不经心地握手，露出恰到好处的微笑，眼神却在克拉克的身上微微流连，绅士中展现几分特别的兴致。  
可惜克拉克没能正确接收他的信号，“您可以就和莱克斯集团的合作案谈谈吗？鉴于莱克斯卢瑟刚刚从谋害超人的罪名中被保释，韦恩集团在此时选择合作是否有立场上的表态？”  
“这是无端的指控！”卢瑟不知从哪冒出来，他扫了一眼克拉克的胸牌，“星球日报，我就知道是你们，你们为什么不直接改名叫超人日报？”  
“莱克斯。”布鲁斯简单打了个招呼，回头对克拉克说，“别这么严肃——在商言商，我只是对莱克斯集团的新项目非常感兴趣，相信这次合作会带来科技上的新进步。”他贴近克拉克的耳边低声道，“相比起这个，我以为你会对我的魅力更感兴趣？”  
布鲁斯挑挑眉，看着小记者原地僵硬三秒突然扭头就跑，有些新奇居然有人类能抵御吸血鬼的邀请。但他不是会沉溺于口腹之欲的人，所以他暂时放下不舍，维护起自己的对外形象，对卢瑟无奈地笑笑，“抱歉，老毛病了，见笑。”

“……我只不过是发现他也在调查莱克斯集团，就近距离观察顺手收集一些情报而已。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“请客送花不过是符合我人设的绅士风度。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“总之这绝对不是什么愚蠢的非他不可的恋爱剧。”  
“既然您这么说了，”阿尔弗雷德收起报道哥谭宝贝最新感情进展的报纸，“我会为您安排下一场进食宴会的。”  
“大概！”布鲁斯身体前倾，“我是说大概，我有那么一点点些微仍在正常范围内地偏好他的血。”  
“好的。”阿尔弗雷德转身。  
“等等，你要干什么？”  
“联系莱斯利女士给你伪造一份病历以及和肯特先生的配型，让韦恩集团拟定一份长期供血合同给肯特先生签名。我保证不会让这一点小嗜好影响到您的正常生活——至于肯特先生百年之后，”阿尔弗雷德戏剧性地顿了顿，“我想布鲁斯少爷应该不会被这一点点些微仍在正常范围内的偏好影响到食欲的，对吧？”  
“……你赢了。”  
以上，就是布鲁斯无比紧张地把克拉克约到庄园谈话的原因。  
“我需要跟你坦白一件事。”他深吸了一口气，紧紧盯着对方的眼睛，“我是吸血鬼，哥谭的蝙蝠侠。”  
克拉克听后感动地眨了眨眼，回握住他的手，“我本来也在想什么时候跟你坦白——我来自氪星，是大都会的超人。”  
布鲁斯没想过自己会遇到的最大问题是这个，“我是认真的。”  
“我也一样。”  
就在布鲁斯想要露出尖牙自证清白时，阿福突然在角落里示意，蝙蝠洞的警报响了。  
“这太荒谬了！”布鲁斯无奈送走克拉克，抱怨着走进地下室，“我为什么要找一个大都会人？”  
“您这是毫无教养的地域攻击。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“即使是一个来自没有超级英雄的城市的人，面对这样的情况也可以回答，‘嘿，我是火星猎人’。”  
布鲁斯走在前面翻了一个的白眼。  
“并且做鬼脸也不是绅士所为。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
电脑警报来自莱克斯集团的监控，上面显示了卢瑟和小丑的会面。  
这可真是意外之“喜”——布鲁斯原本只打算从超人宿敌卢瑟那里收集一点有关隔壁外星人的信息，结果却发现了逃狱许久没有消息的小丑。  
——以及成功和爱人双双掉马。  
“克拉克？”蝙蝠侠在超人身上闻到那股熟悉的香味时脱口而出。  
超人大惊失色回头一看，“布鲁斯！你什么时候出现的？”  
布鲁斯控制了一下自己被真爱吓到重新蹦跶的小心脏，低沉地说，“解决这里之后我们谈谈。”

韦恩夫妇的墓地前。  
蝙蝠侠打了个电话，“嗨，老爸老妈，我找到伴侣了，对，就我旁边这位，叫克拉克或者卡尔都行，是个外星人，会透视，你们要是懒得出来的话可以在里面打个招呼，他能看见。”  
然后超人就看见地下的合葬棺椁内，凑在一起听着手机的托马斯和玛莎一起看向外面，和善地笑了笑。  
“我爸妈对你很满意，”这时蝙蝠侠对他说，“但是他们现在想过二人世界暂时不想出来，并不是不喜欢你，反正以后有的是机会。”

**Author's Note:**

> 看英勇无畏蓝老爷的观后感，老爷就应该是那种毛茸茸特可爱但是小嘴一咬俩窟窿的蝙蝠，变成吸血鬼绅士又带感，动画里大超错过真是好可惜。  
> 本来脑洞的时候是吸血鬼咬人会有迷幻作用的设定，想见面就咬一口的，结果动笔之后变成了沙雕orz


End file.
